cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bang Bang Shoot Chute/Transcript
Lin Wen: That was delicious. Don't tell my Mom, but your scallion pancakes are even better than hers. Joan Watson: Well, I just follow the recipe. It's like lab work. Lin: Mmm. Flunked chem. Set the lab on fire. Watson: Well, accidents happen. Lin: Wasn't totally an accident. Speaking of chemistry, I'd say our sister experiment's going well. Watson: Yeah. No major explosions yet. Lin: Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, have you spoken to Shinwell recently? Watson: No. Why? Lin: It's probably nothing. Watson: What's probably nothing? Lin: I saw him the other day outside his building. I had a meeting with the owners. Watson: And? Lin: Before I got out of my taxi, this car pulled up next to him. The guy who got out, he wasn't wearing colors or anything, but... Watson: You think he was a gang member? Lin: Looked like Shinwell knew him but didn't want to talk to him. Or at least didn't want to be seen talking to him. Watson: If Shinwell gets caught talking to a member of his old gang, that is a parole violation. And if that man is from a rival gang... Lin: Then that's even worse, right? Mark Trenchman: Are we doing this? Bennett Nealy: For Arturo. Detective Bell: The name's Bennett Nealy. Army vet, certified parachute instructor, and minor-league YouTube star. He's done base jumps all over the world. Now, you couldn't pay me to jump out of a perfectly good airplane, let alone off the top of a building. Sherlock Holmes: But his thrill-seeking is not what killed him. Bell: He was shot twice, in midair, once in the arm, once in the chest. Shots were fired from those bushes. Found a couple shell casings. No prints though. Holmes: Witnesses? Bell: A valet at a nearby hotel saw two men jump from the roof of that skyscraper around 2:45 a.m. Then heard two gunshots. Now, according to him, one jumper plummeted to the ground. The other landed safely and then ran off. CSU found a couple dozen of these scattered around. Plus a broken thread around Nealy's right wrist. They think it was a bracelet that smashed to pieces on impact. Holmes: Waste. Bell: You talking about the bracelet or the Vic? Holmes: Bullets. Mr. Nealy was doomed the moment he stepped off that building. It's just...so, base jump parachutes don't have a rip cord. Instead, they have a pilot chute. It's held around the waist. You throw it out, the wind fills this, inflates it, and that in turn pulls the main chute from its case. I noticed that his pilot chute was missing. I mean, he managed to release it, but his main chute didn't deploy. Why? 'Cause the connection was cut. Bell: You think his chute was sabotaged? Isn't cutting that line and shooting him literally overkill? Holmes: Well, it would be, if it was one person. Perhaps it was two. Bell: A sniper and a saboteur. Holmes: In a manner of speaking, Bennett Nealy was murdered twice. Roz Nealy: He was supposed to help me put together the cradle today. Bell: Mrs. Nealy, can you think of anyone who would've wanted to hurt your husband? Roz: You mean can I think of two people? Right? Someone who would've shot him and someone who would've tampered with his chute. Holmes: Chutes, actually. Police found three more base jumping parachutes in the storage shed in your backyard. All sabotaged as well. Who had access to that shed? Roz: Bennett always left it unlocked. We live in a safe neighborhood. We don't even have a back fence. Anyone could have gotten in. Bell: So, I have to ask, can anyone vouch for your whereabouts last night around 2:45? Roz: You're asking me if I shot my husband? I'm eight months pregnant. I don't even own a gun. I went out with my girlfriends. It's what I always do when Bennett jumps, to keep from worrying. We were at a bar until 2:00. I was the designated driver. I dropped my last friend off around 3:00. Holmes: And what about the sabotaged parachutes? Roz: All I can tell you is that I didn't want Bennett to jump at all. I kept texting him to call it off and come home. You can check my phone. Why would I tell him not to jump if I wanted him dead? What did Mark say? Mark Trenchman. He's Bennett's cameraman. You haven't talked to him yet? Was he hurt, too? Watson: A witness saw a second base jumper land safely and then flee the scene. So you think that was Mark? Roz: If Mark jumped with Bennett, he's not the one who shot at him, right? But he could've sabotaged Bennett's chute. Bell: Can you think of any reason he would have? Roz: Mark and Bennett used to have a partner. Arturo. But three months ago, Bennett and Arturo collided in midair. Arturo was knocked out and never deployed his chute. He died on impact. Mark blamed Bennett for the collision. Bennett blamed Mark for not warning them they were too close. I thought they put it behind them. Last night's jump was supposed to be in memory of Arturo. But... Holmes: You're suggesting that Mark planned a different kind of memorial. Watson: I ran out of coffee, so I made us some tea. Anything useful? Holmes: Amongst other things, confirmation that Bennett Nealy and his compatriots were in a sort of addiction spiral. Each stunt of theirs was more dangerous than the last. A cavalcade of risk, served up electronically to an audience of sensation-craving millennials. Your phone rang while you were downstairs. Watson: It was Marcus. The police pinged Mark Trenchman's phone. They found it in a trash can a block from where Nealy died. Must've thrown it away when he ran. Holmes: Obviously, Mr. Trenchman doesn't want to be found. I predict we'll have him in custody within the hour. Not only did the danger of our trio's stunts increase over time, so too did the quality of their videos. It appears Mr. Trenchman recently bought an 8K camera. Such cameras come pre-equipped with Wi-Fi and Bluetooth. They also typically cost between $50,000 and $70,000. Watson: There's no way he's throwing that in the trash. Holmes: I managed to isolate the serial number of Mr. Trenchman's new camera from the metadata hidden in his YouTube footage. So whilst pinging his cell phone proved useless... Watson: Pinging his camera should tell us where he is. Bell: Oh, hey. Trenchman just got here. We snagged him and his camera in a hotel near the jump site. I'm gonna set him up in Interrogation One. Holmes: What's your sister doing here? Watson: You remember how she helped Shinwell with his apartment? She went to the building for a meeting the other day, and she saw someone approach him that she thought might be a gang member. Holmes: You fear it was an old ally. Watson: Or an old enemy. I asked Marcus to set her up with some old arrest photos. Holmes: Why not just ask Shinwell who it was? Watson: I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. I thought I'd give him some space. Holmes: This is you giving him some space, is it? Go on. I'll join Marcus. Bennett Nealy (video): For Arturo. Trenchman: I'm telling you, I didn't kill Bennett. Holmes: Once Bennett's wife, sorry, his widow, identified you, we did some research. We know there were arguments between you, physical altercations. Trenchman: Look, after Arturo died, we both blamed each other. It was wrong. And we fought. But we were like brothers. I mean, that's what brothers do. I, I loved Bennett. We settled our differences. Bell: Not all of 'em. According to this e-mail, you wanted to turn your footage of Arturo Alzado's last jump into a documentary. Only Bennett wasn't so keen on the idea. Trenchman: I thought it was what Arturo would've wanted. All right? He loved publicity. Filming our jumps, putting 'em online, that was his idea. He was even writing a book. Holmes: From the correspondence, Bennett seemed to think that you were trying to cash in on Arturo's death. So he refused to sign off on any of the footage that he appeared in. Which was a problem, because he was in all of it. Bell: Killing him wouldn't just put a stop to his objections, it would also give your documentary a bang-up ending. Trenchman: No. No, you're wrong. Look, I gave up on the documentary. Bennett and I agreed to do one last jump to honor Arturo. We only filmed it for us and for Arturo's family. Look, if I was the one that messed with Bennett's chute, why would I film the whole thing? Why would I keep the tape, preserving the evidence of my own crime? Holmes: If you had nothing to do with Bennett's death, why were you in hiding? Trenchman: Because, I was afraid I was next. I only know one person good enough with a rifle to shoot Bennett out of the air like that, and she has just as much reason to kill me as she did to kill Bennett. Bell: She? Bell: Got to say, that's one hell of a rifle. Eliza Alzado: It's custom. A Tubb 2000. I use it in competition. Holmes: Looks like the perfect weapon to shoot a man out of the sky. Eliza: I'm a cadet, okay? You have any idea what that means? My life is scheduled to the second. I'm under a microscope the whole time. Classes, training, bed checks, formations, inspections. There's no way I could have snuck off campus, driven to Manhattan, shot Bennett, then gotten back to my barracks without my roommate or the gate guards noticing. Bell: Say you're right, you didn't sneak out the other night to shoot Bennett Nealy, you still get weekend leave, right? And Poughkeepsie's less than an hour from the academy. You could have driven there to tamper with his parachutes. Eliza: Mark Trenchman told you to talk to me, didn't he? Guy always was scared of me. Holmes: Can't imagine why. Eliza: You think I killed Bennett because of what happened to my brother. Only my brother wasn't like regular people. He lived life full tilt. When he was in the Army, he volunteered for multiple deployments to Afghanistan and Iraq. After he was discharged, he went back as a private contractor. He loved base-jumping. He drove too fast, drank too much. He was living on borrowed time, and everyone in my family knew it. Bell: So you didn't blame Bennett at all. Eliza: Bennett was doing everything he could to make things right with us. He made face-to-face apologies, promised to pay for Arturo's kids to go to college. And did Trenchman tell you about Arturo's memoir? Holmes: We know that your brother was writing a book. What did Bennett Nealy have to do with it? Eliza: Arturo sold it to a big publishing house. He was writing about his time as a soldier, his work as a parachute instructor back in the Gulf, his base-jumping. Bennett was with him for all of that, so when Arturo died, he promised he'd finish the book. My brother's kids would have gotten a big pay-out when it was done. Plus, it was going to be Arturo's legacy, something for them to remember him by. Even if I hadn't forgiven Bennett, I never would have killed him before the book was finished. I wouldn't have done that to my niece and nephew. Don't believe me, take my rifle. But I'm telling you right now, it's not gonna be a match for those bullets. Watson: Hey. The Captain just called. He said he didn't have enough to hold Mark Trenchman, so he had to kick him lose. Holmes: Just as well. He's as middling a suspect as he is a cameraman. Watson: How'd it go at West Point? Holmes: While Arturo's sister appears to be innocent, the trip did bear some fruit. Arturo is writing a memoir. She provided me with a copy. I perused it on my way home, and I found this. Watson: Is that money? Holmes: Tens of millions of dollars. One of many such cash shipments sent to Iraq during the war. But there are persistent rumors that much of this shipment went missing in 2010. The photograph is captioned, "Our One Regret." Watson: Oh. There's nothing in the text about the picture. Holmes: Arturo and Bennett never got to tell their side of the story. While Arturo's death was ruled an accident, Bennett's was as far from an accident as one could get. Sabotaged, shot. He did everything but land in a freshly-chummed pool of sharks. Watson: Well, you think he was killed because he and Arturo stole some of this money? Holmes: Let's just say, I'd be curious to learn their one regret. Watson: This was taken when they were both working as contractors, right? I've been going through Bennett's financials, and there's nothing that indicates he's been sitting on millions of dollars. But according to this, six months ago, a shell account he controlled received a wire transfer of $500,000 from a company called "Primi In Agrum LLP." Holmes: First to the field. Watson: Now, Primi In Agrum, when I looked it up, I saw that it was also the motto for the 28th Special Tactics Squadron. It's an Air Force commando unit specializing in search and rescue, air field security. They call themselves "Hell Jumpers." So, notice the tattoos on this security contractor and this one. Holmes: Skull with dagger and wings on one, Air Force eagle on the other. Watson: What if Arturo and Bennett's one regret was not taking the money, even though they knew other people had? Holmes: You think these men were ex-Hell Jumpers, they took the money, and then, Bennett later decided he wanted a cut? Watson: Maybe he decided to blackmail them. The $500,000 could mean that at least one of them was willing to pay. And from what I've read, Hell Jumpers are expert snipers and trained parachutists. Holmes: So one of them could have shot him. One of them could have tampered with his chute. Or both. So all we would have to do is look for four men trained to survive behind enemy lines, move without detection and kill without compunction. How hard could that be? Theodore: Those look like they're from a tasbih. Muslim prayer beads. Blue ones are from Afghanistan. I brought back a set like that when I came for my nieces. It was supposed to be for good luck. Holmes: As a good luck charm, my victim's tasbih failed spectacularly. Theodore: Oh, I take it you didn't bring me here to talk about his jewelry. Holmes: I was hoping you might have some insight into these four guards. We think they might be former Air Force commandos. Theodore: This isn't about that money that supposedly went missing in Iraq, is it? Because I'm not a fan of those stories. Holmes: Nonetheless, I do need the names of these four men. The security company that employs them has not been forthcoming, and I thought with you contracts in the military, and the IAVA... Theodore: Yeah, I suppose I could swing something, but it's gonna ruffle some feathers. Holmes: Well, my intention is to solve a murder, not to offend the United States military. Theodore: It's always about a murder. Look, I've had eight of my birds fly around the harbor of New York for you. Plus, that private airlift to Bear Mountain? That's $10,000 between pilot time and fuel. Now, the way I see it, the debt I owe you is paid in full. Holmes: Well, then perhaps it's time I extended my line of credit. I couldn't help but notice that recently your personal grooming habits have become a little lax. And you're normally a very fastidious man. Is it right to assume that you've finally broken up with that erratic girlfriend? Theodore: Want to go ahead and guess my weight while you're at it? Holmes: I could if you'd like, but instead, perhaps you'd like to know the name of a woman who is secretly smitten with you? Someone in our mutual social circle. Theodore: If someone was smitten with me, I think I would know. Holmes: That's unlikely. You chronically underestimate your appeal to the opposite sex. Theodore: Um, was it Genevieve from Chopper Three? Suzy from our Thursday meeting? Is it Joan? Holmes: Genevieve has a girlfriend, Suzy is wholly unsuitable, and if Joan were interested, she would be here rather than attending to personal business. Theodore: Well, I'm out of guesses. Holmes: Well, in that case, you give me the names of four potential killers, and I'll give you the name of one potential paramour. Watson: Laquan Eversley? Tall Boy: Tall Boy. You the detective that had me come down here? 'Cause I don't know nothing about no car break-ins. Watson: Yeah, I know you didn't break in to any of those cars. It's just a way to get you down to the station. Listen, I'm not a cop. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Tall Boy: If you ain't a cop, I ain't got nothing to say to you. Watson: Listen, I can call your probation officer. Do they know you're still active in your gang? Tall Boy: What do you want? Watson: I want to talk to you about Shinwell and why you approached him at his apartment the other day. Tall Boy: What do you care about me and Shin? Watson: I know the two of you came up together. You were both arrested as co-defendants in a break-in when you were 18. Neither of you would testify against each other. Tall Boy: I ain't no snitch. Shinwell, neither. Watson: No, but you are on his list of criminal associates, people that he's forbidden to contact, so if you really are his friend, and you want to help him, you stay away from him. What's funny? Tall Boy: You got it all backwards. Wasn't my idea to meet. It was his. He asked me to come by, catch up a little. You want to sermonize someone, try him. I'm sure he, uh, be straight with you, seeing as you his friend and all. Holmes: Technical Sergeant Declan Boyle. Thank you so much for coming by. Do come in. Declan Boyle: The Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force asks you to do something, you do it, no matter how long you've been out. Holmes: Um, I should mention, drawing the pistol in your ankle holster at any point would be a mistake. Your arrival here has been recorded and sent to a secure server. So, you know, kill me at your own peril. Boyle: I'll take that under advisement. You want to tell me what the hell this is about? Holmes: You're doing very well for a former enlisted man. Five-figure watch on your wrist, the luxury SUV parked outside. I understand you recently purchased a condominium in Midtown. This all leads me to think that I'm correct to suspect that you once stole money intended for the Iraq War effort. But the question is, whether you murdered someone over it. Boyle: Everyone else is getting rich off that war. Haliburton, Blackwater. My friends and I, we figured, why not us? So we took a handling fee, all right? Just enough to get us on our feet once we stopped contracting. But I never killed anyone over it. Especially not Bennett Nealy. Holmes: The two of you were based at the same facility at the time the money disappeared. Recently, you paid Bennett a half a million dollars. It paints a certain picture. Your colleagues are either dead or overseas, so you're the only one who could have accessed his parachute, or taken that shot that killed him. Boyle: I had zero motive to kill Bennett. The SUV out front, the condo, the money I took didn't pay for that. It wasn't nearly enough. I'm doing well because I invested all of it in off-the-books, high-interest loans. Holmes: You're saying you're a loan shark? Boyle: The 500 grand I wired Bennett wasn't a blackmail payment. It was a loan. 25% interest. Bennett was paying me ten grand a month, every month, never missed one payment. So why would I kill a cash cow that's giving me so much milk? Holmes: What did he do with the money you lent him? Watson: So Bennett Nealy bought an airplane. Holmes: Specifically, a skydiving plane, secured via an off-the-books loan and through yet another shell company. Watson: So why all the secrecy? Holmes: Why, it's an excellent question. How did it go with Tall Boy? Watson: Not great, actually. He said that Shinwell reached out to him. Holmes: Yeah, you believe him? Watson: Well, Shinwell was close to him before he went to prison, so it's not a surprise that he'd want to see his old friend. Holmes: But it would fight the idea that he's honoring the conditions of his parole. As a sponsor, I've learned that I'm not responsible for my sponsee's mistakes. Watson: I'm not Shinwell's sponsor. Holmes: Hmm. Aren't you? Bell: Hey. You made it. Watson: You find something? Bell: Well, for one thing, Bennett didn't fly this plane himself. He had a partner. Chet Polian. All the flights are in his name. It looks like he and Bennett have been running parachuting charters, "North Atlantic Skydiving Tours." They fly out of this airport and one other, but there's a twist. Watson: It looks like they're advertising trips out of Ontario and Quebec. Bell: According to his records, Bennett's mother is from Winnipeg, so he's a dual citizen. He could have gotten a Canadian business permit easy enough. Holmes: A plane controlled by a shell company, funded by a secret loan, flying in and out of Canada, What does that sound like? Watson: You think they're smuggling drugs? Holmes: Or something else. Bell: Passenger seats in the cargo hold. Watson: Bennett and his partner weren't smuggling drugs. They were smuggling people. Holmes: We believe that Bennett Nealy was, to coin a phrase, a "concierge coyote." A smuggler for well-heeled illegal immigrants. Watson: His clients would arrive in Canada on tourist visas, then Bennett and his partner would use their skydiving plane to take them across the border. Captain Gregson: Must have charged a pretty penny, considering he could only smuggle two people at a time. Any luck finding the pilot? Holmes: Turns out Chet Polian is a retiree confined to a nursing home in San Diego. Whoever was flying for Bennett used Polian's license without his knowledge. Local police took fingerprints from the cockpit. Not a match on any databases. Watson: Marcus pulled the airport security footage. He's going over it now to see if he can use it to identify the pilot, or any of the people he smuggled. Gregson: You realize this opens up a small army of suspects for Bennett Nealy's murder, right? His pilot, his shady customers. Bell: We got a problem. Bell: So this footage is a couple months old, but I'm pretty sure these were two of Bennett's customers. The date and time jibe with the logs he kept in his office. His plane returned from a trip to Montreal not 20 minutes before these two got into that limo, but that's not all. You know Mike over there is in the Army Reserves, right? Gregson: Yeah. Did a few tours as an MP in Afghanistan. Bell: When he was bringing that witness in, he caught a look at my computer recognized this guy from an old wanted list. His name is Qadir Durrani. He's a Taliban warlord. Dave: Mr. Bell. Bell: Actually, it's Detective Bell, and I won't be needing a lift. We can walk to the station from here. Dave: Uh, what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke? Bell: You're a friend of Bennett Nealy's, or at least you were. Every couple weeks, he'd pay you to pick up clients of his at Poughkeepsie Municipal Airport. Dave: I think I'm gonna call a lawyer. Bell: That's one idea. Another is to help us out. We're looking for one of your passengers. Do you remember this man? More importantly, did you know he was a terrorist? Shinwell: Checkmate. It's always good to see you, Vadim. Next time, watch out for those discovery checks. Holmes: Might I have the next game? Shinwell: My board, so I go first. Cool? Holmes: Wonder what your parole officer would think of you hustling chess. I mean, technically, it's gambling. Shinwell: Not gambling, chess lessons. The way you mirrored my opening, for example. Pretty conservative, but I like to play with a little more creativity, myself. Holmes: I find, from time to time, playing it safe is the best strategy. I mean, take your situation. You're on parole. You're trying to adjust to life without the money and prestige that your former position as a gang lieutenant afforded you. It would be easy to see how you could uh, be tempted to try and recapture those heights. To play once more with aggression. Shinwell: A man can be tempted, ain't no law against that. Holmes: I know all about temptation. That's why I avoid people and places that might trigger a relapse. Shinwell: Mmm. Well, it must be nice being able to place it safe. Wish I could do that. Holmes: It's true, you have certain disadvantages. But you also have Watson and she's worried about you. You instigated a meeting with a so-called friend of yours, Laquan "Tall Boy" Eversley. Shinwell: Ain't nothing to that. Just catching up. Holmes: Well, even if that was true, interacting with Tall Boy is no safer for you, than chatting with a heroin dealer would be for me. You seem like an intelligent man. Watson thinks you have potential. I hate to see you fumble away your current opportunity. Shinwell: I get you, I do, and I appreciate the warning. I'll think on it. Say good night to your lady. Holmes: I've been summoned. Going to have to forfeit, but Bishop takes pawn at F2. King to E2, bishop to G4. Checkmate. I do hope you can avoid backsliding your way to prison. If for no other reason than I would like to play you again. Gregson: To be honest, Mr. Durrani, when we sent E.S.U. to your hotel, we expected to find you with your daughter. We know that you two flew into the country together a few months ago. Imagine our surprise when you turn up with your wife. Watson: You and this man arrived in the United States just a few weeks ago. Nazria Durrani: That's our son, his name is Marjan. Watson: Where are your children now? Holmes: They're afraid if they tell us we'll deport them. Your accent? You spent some time in England? Nazria: My parents sent me abroad during the Russian occupation. Gregson: Mrs. Durrani. Homeland Security, the FBI, and the Joint Terrorism Task Force are on their way to speak with you. In the meantime, we have some questions about the men who smuggled you into the country. If you want to help your cause, I suggest you cooperate with us. Nazria: We'd be happy to, but please understand that we came to America because we were in fear for our lives. We need asylum. The Taliban has issued a death sentence against my husband. Gregson: Well, it's funny you should mention that, because we have it on good authority that your husband was a local Taliban commander. Nazria: Qadir was a village chieftain. Before the Americans came, he pledged fealty to the Taliban. After the airstrikes forced them out, he cooperated with NATO forces. Then when NATO withdrew, the Taliban returned in force. We tried to change sides once again. Watson: But the Taliban didn't trust you. Nazria: They burned our home. Destroyed our village. The central government did nothing. And when the Taliban murdered my husband's brother, we knew we had to get out. We went to Pakistan, then Canada... Holmes: Where Bennett Nealy and his partner flew you to America. Gregson: A few nights ago, Mr. Nealy was murdered. Maybe it was one of you covering your tracks. Make sure your husband's enemies couldn't find you. Nazria: No. We didn't kill anyone. My brother-in-law's wife and his children are in Toronto. Bennett was supposed to bring them next week. Why would we kill him? He says that you should talk to Bennett's pilot. Watson: Why him? Nazria: He and Bennett got into an argument after my son and I landed. At first we couldn't hear what the fighting was about, but then the pilot began shoving Bennett, he called him a traitor. I worried that the fight would bring the police. Marjan and I left the hangar and got into a car, as we'd been instructed. The driver took us to my husband and daughter. Gregson: Would you be willing to describe the pilot to our sketch artist? Nazria: Of course. Gordie Kasdan: Stick and Rudder, by Wolfgang Langewiesche. Give it a read. Hell, read it twice, read it three times. Bell: Mr. Kasdan. Detective Bell, NYPD. My colleagues and I want to talk to you about the murder of Bennett Nealy. Kadan: Why me? Bell: Let's just say you're a person of interest. Bell: We know you piloted for Bennett Nealy using someone else's license. You can deny it, but we're pretty sure we'll be able to confirm it once we check your prints. Kasdan: Fine. I flew the plane. But I didn't file the flight plan. If the wrong name got used, that was on Bennett. As far as I know, everything we were doing was on the up-and-up. Watson: Including hiding people in the cargo hold? Kasdan: Like I said, I don't know anything about that. Holmes: It's a shame Bennett's not here to defend himself. It's a very convenient shame. Kasdan: Are you saying that you think I killed him? Bell: According to our witness, you shoved him. Called him a traitor. Maybe he was trying to cut you out, and you weren't having it. Kasdan: I was in Ottawa for a Rangers road game the night Bennett was shot. I flew my Cessna. You can check the flight plans. Watson: That's great. But Bennett wasn't just shot. His parachute was sabotaged. Watson: What? Bell: See, we're looking for two people, Mr. Kasdan. A murderer and an attempted murderer. You say you can prove you were in Ottawa the other night, fine. Doesn't mean you couldn't have cut the cord to Bennett's pilot chute. Kasdan: I did it. Bell: Excuse me? Kasdan: I did it. I sabotaged Bennett's chute. Bell: Why? Kasdan: Well, it's like you said, I, I was getting cut out. And then I figured, with him out of the way, I could take over the business for myself. What? Holmes: Would you be so kind as to remove your gloves? I'd like to see your hands. Palms down. Well, you haven't said a single true thing to us. That includes your confession. You didn't kill Bennett. You just want us to think that you did. Roz Nealy: I don't understand. Holmes: It's a simple enough question. Do you pluck between your eyebrows? Roz: Yeah. I have since junior high. Holmes: Mmm. You have synophrys. Joined eyebrows. In addition, you lack hair on the middle segments of your fingers and on the backs of your hands. All three of those conditions are recessive hereditary traits. Sharing one in common does not prove a genetic relation, but sharing all three strongly suggests kinship. Roz: What does this have to do with my husband's death? Holmes: It has to do with the confession of one Gordie Kasdan. Pilot. Bell: He said he sabotaged your husband's chute. But we think he was covering for someone. Holmes: He, like you, has a unibrow, he lacks hair on the middle segments of his fingers and on the backs of his hands. He's your father. Watson: We think he confessed to sabotaging Bennett's chute to protect you. Are we right? Roz: The other day, when you said Bennett had been shot, part of me was relieved. I hadn't killed him. Someone else had. Watson: Why would you tamper with his chutes? Roz: My pregnancy hasn't been easy. Lack of sleep, nausea, the hormones... Watson: That's not an excuse for trying to murder your husband. Roz: A couple weeks ago, I heard him talking on the phone with some woman, late at night. He thought I was asleep. I couldn't find any record of the call on his cell, so I did a little poking around. Found one of those disposable phones hidden in his car. There were all these texts between him and someone named Jaan. Two A's. In one of his messages, he promised her he would leave me. Bell: So you decided to kill him. Roz: I was angry. I called my Dad, told him everything. Said I could solve the whole thing with a pair of scissors and a trip to Bennett's storage shed. I'm guessing that's why he tried to take the blame. He realized I'd really done it. The night of the jump, something changed. I didn't want Bennett to die. I tried to get him to call off the jump. But he wouldn't listen. He never did. Watson: Well, that explains the sabotaged chute. Bell: But we're no closer to the sniper. Holmes: I think we are. I think the sniper and Mrs. Nealy were both motivated by Bennett's affair. And if I'm right about the sniper's identity, we need to catch him soon. 'Cause I'm certain he's gonna strike again. Nazria: I, I don't understand. Why are you showing us these? Watson: We found them on the ground where Bennett Nealy fell. Holmes: In Afghanistan, young lovers give each other tasbihs as a sign of affection, yes? He just asked you if you think that they're hers, and you said, "Oh, I hope not." I'm assuming by "hers," you meant your daughter, Zohala. Nazria: You speak Pashto? Holmes: Not fluently. Gregson: Are these your daughter's prayer beads? Watson: Bennett Nealy had a lover. He called her Jaan. Holmes: "Jaan," as you're well aware, is the Pashto for "beloved." Bennett Nealy was having an affair with your daughter. You didn't know? Watson: We think the sniper knew. That's why he killed Bennett. Gregson: Which brings us back to a question that you refused to answer earlier. Where are your children? Nazria: Zohala ran away shortly after Marjan and I arrived in New York. She left a letter saying that she wanted to live her own life, as a modern woman. We thought that she was just being rebellious. So we sent Marjan to find her. Gregson: Can we assume your son has military training? Nazria: When my husband was with the Taliban, my son fought for them. He learned to shoot, to hide, to stalk his target. And they poured their poison into his ears. Watson: What do you think your son would do if he knew that your daughter was sleeping with an American? Nazria: The Taliban preaches the old ways. In traditional culture, when a woman sleeps with a man outside of wedlock, she dishonors her entire family. The only way to restore that honor is through blood. If Marjan thought that Zohala and Bennett were dishonoring our family... Qadir Durrani: He would kill them both. Holmes: So, if there's a way you could help us find Marjan, his cell phone number, perhaps, be a good time to share it. Bell: Police! Don't move! Lower the gun, Marjan. Your parents sent us. They want you to live. They want you both to live. ESU Officer: Inside! Quick! This way, please. Move! Move! Bell: Nobody here wants to hurt you. Just put the gun down. Qadir: Marjan. Zohala. Shinwell: Come in. Watson: Been a while. Shinwell: It has. I heard you had a conversation with an old friend of mine. Watson: I did. He said that you reached out to him. Is that true? Shinwell: Say it was. Watson: Okay, well, do you know what would happen to you if a parole officer knew that you were hanging out with Tall Boy? Shinwell: Tall Boy is not your problem. Neither am I. Not no more. Watson: Okay, but you asked me for my help. Shinwell: And now I know better. You can't help me. Watson: Really? Shinwell: You think you know everything. You don't. You just walked into a criminal's apartment in the middle of the night. A basement apartment. You can shoot a gun down here, nobody'll hear it. It's not your world. It's mine. It's where I have to live, and it's where I have to survive. Watson: Why are you saying this? Shinwell: Because this world's not safe. Not for me. And especially not for you. So get out. While you still can. It's now or never, Doc. Category:Transcripts